1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wrench tool permitting right angle access to a fastener in areas of limited access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tools of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for access and the loosening and fastening of various tool structure, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,344,339; 5,048,380; 4,898,052; and 4,794,824.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the access of a tool structure to an area and forum of limited geometrical spacing for the loosening and fastening of various fastener members and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.